degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Corpse Wiki Party: Episode 3: I'm Scared
Kieran rubs his head as he sits up. As he looks over, he sees his little sister Yazzy lying on the floor. ' '''Kieran: '''Yazzy! Are you ok? Are you hurt? '''Yazzy: '''I'm ok. '''Kieran: '''Ok that's good. Do you know where we are? '''Yazzy: '''Nooooo. I just woke up here next to you onii-chan. '''Kieran: '''Great. So we have no clue how we got here or where my friends are. '''Suddenly, a ghost appears before them. ' '''Ghost: '''You are trapped. '''Kieran: '''What do you mean trapped? '''Ghost: '''Here. Forever. Trapped. '''Kieran: '''Who are you? '''Ghost: '''My name is Kaylin Takashi. I'm trapped. You're trapped. All trapped. '''Kaylin looks over to the corner of the classroom and a look of pain is on her face. Kaylin: 'Forever trapped. '''Kaylin fades away. Kieran, out of curiosity, walks over to the corner she was looking at and finds a elementary school female skeleton rotting away in the corner. Yazzy tightly grabs his arm and Kieran reads the name tag on the corpse. It reads: Kaylin Takashi. Student at Heavenly Host Elementary School. ' 'Yazzy: '''Onii-chan, I'm scared. '''Kieran: '''You'll be fine as long as you're with me. '''Yazzy smiles and hugs her brother. ' 'Kieran: '''Let's go try to find big brother's friends, ok? '''Yazzy: '''Ok! '''Kieran and Yazzy go to turn into the hallway, but as they look, the ghost from before appears in front of them. ' '''Kieran: '''I don't think we should look at him, Yazzy. Just look at big brother ok? '''Yazzy: '''Okay, onii-chan. '''Suddenly, the ghost starts chasing them Ghost: '''Yu kwilfed mwe! Yu did iwft! '''Kieran: '''What?! We didn't kill anyone! Who are you!? '''Ghost: '''Yuf rememfer mwe! Brafdon Yoshfawa! Yuf kwilfed mwe! ''Kieran and Yazzy run through a door and quickly slam it behind them. Brandon can't seem to faze through, and soon stops banging on the door. After they gather themselves,' 'Kieran starts toward the north path, but finds it has been blocked off. He trys to turn around and go south, but that is too blocked off. He decides on the east side third floor. As they walk up the stairs, Kieran finds a key. ''' '''Yazzy: '''Onii-chan. '''Kieran: '''Hold on, Yazzy. '''Yazzy: '''But onii-chan! '''Kieran: '''Give me a second. '''Yazzy: '''Big brother Kieran! '''Kieran looks at his sister puzzled, as she rarely says his name. Kieran: 'What? '''Yazzy: '''I need to go. '''Kieran: '''We all need to go Yazzy that's what I'm trying to figure out. '''Yazzy: '''No onii-chan! I need to goooooo. (''she points down) 'Kieran: '''Oh. OH. OH! Um....I don't know...let's go to the bathroom, yeah? '''Kieran and Yazzy come up to the bathrooms. ' 'Yazzy: '''Ok, I'll be out in a second, onii-chan! '''Kieran: '''Okay, I'll be right here. '''Yazzy enters the bathroom but quickly walks out. A sad look is on her face. ' '''Kieran: '''Did you go? '''Yazzy: '''No. There's no ground to go. '''Kieran: '''Why didn't you just pee on the floor then? '''Yazzy: '''Onii-chan! That's gross! '''Kieran: '''Let's just go. This key leads to the infirmary. '''Yazzy: '''Ok! '''Kieran and Yazzy get to the infirmary and open the door. As they enter, they hear voices. Ash: '''Tori-chan, I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to....I'm sorry. '''The voice fades out. Yazzy looks at Kieran terrified. Yazzy: 'Onii-chan! That sounded like Ash-sama. '''Kieran: '(lying) ''What? You're just hearing things. Lay down and rest. Big brother will join you. '''Yazzy: '''But I'm scared. '''Kieran: '''Just rest, Yazzy. Big brother won't leave you. '''Yazzy: '''Do you promise? '''Kieran: '''I promise. '''Soon, Yazzy falls asleep, as does Kieran. When they wake up, Yazzy starts crying. ' 'Yazzy: '''Onii-chan?! Onii-chan where are you?! Where am I?! Where is momma! '''Kieran: '''Shh...Yazzy I'm right here. '''Yazzy: '''Where is momma? '''Kieran: '''She's waiting for us. C'mon lets go we need to find her! '''As they get off the beds, Kieran slips on a newspaper. He picks it up and reads the main article. ' '''Newspaper: ''Heavenly Host Elementary School is being demolished after the gruesome murders of a few of its students. So far, they have only identified two of the students. Brandon Yoshizawa and Kaylin Takashi. Our hearts go out towards to their families. '' A picture of the two students is shown, and it's the same ghosts Kieran and Yazzy had encountered before. ''' '''Yazzy: '''Onii-chan? What does it say? '''Kieran: '''Just someone looking for a used car. Nothing important. (''he crumples the paper and throws it to the side of the room) ''C'mon let's go. '''Kieran and Yazzy leave the infirmary, as they leave, they hear a scream. 'Lizzy: '''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! '''Kieran and Yazzy run down the hallway, only to find a large bloodstain, leading a trail down the hall. ' Category:Blog posts